


Manslaughter subsidising items disinclined sensitivities

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Artificial Intelligence, Confusing, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Space Rocks, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirates, Robots, Space Pirates, Steampunk, Unreliable Narrator, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reconfiguring your teeth.I don't know how to do that. I'm sorry. I'm just an artificial intelligence. I can't dentist.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeffery scanned the room,but there were no signs of Yellow or Oil. He looked up at the ceiling to see if they were on the fan ,but they were not authorized to be on the fan. This was a big deal,which was not in Texas.


	2. From there you are gay marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregg Williams said that he had been getting better at the uncomfortable truth.

Mon Mon no no. O


End file.
